The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a collision warning system for a motor vehicle.
Collision warning systems have been previously proposed. Collision warning systems can alert a driver to potential hazards posed by other vehicles or objects near or on a roadway. Some collision warning systems use visual and/or audible messages to alert a driver of potential collisions.